theforsakenseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Templates
Vlad Dracula became, Count Vlad Dracula, Prince of Dacia, originally a Human Being who originated from The Natural World of Man Background Count Vlad Dracula, Prince of Dacia - Part of the North Thracian Tribes, while being a member of the Dacian tribes. born to King Deceneu philosopher, astronomer, Sorcerer, Law of the Goths, he was also a high priest to Zalmoxis (or Salmoxis , Zamolxis , Samolxis ) was considered as God supreme, in 35 BC. Before he sold his soul to the Devil in 2 AD and become the first vampire, the establisher of his race and wishing the rule the world. He begs the Devil for the ability to live forever. he is given such a thing. He asks the devil for strength to help control his followers which he is given. Dracula has been sealed away in 1390 along with Alcuard by Mircea the Elder and his followers. With his final battle in mind Dracula lift his wife, Maria Anbul, someone to protect her, his child. Little did he know, his child wasn't born for several hundred years, and it wasn't just one child, it was twins, Miloş and Meloş. He is currently 2049. The Count is also the only one other than Alcuard to use the Eternal Awakening. Personality James' personality doesn't change much after he becomes a vampire. He is usually cold, uncaring about anything, he can be angered, and is quick to notice strange things. Appearance He has a slender, but muscular build, golden brown skin, brown eyes (which turned purple after he became a vampire) very short spiky dark red hair that favors his right side. As a member of the House of Gale, he generally wore his own outfit consisting of a low-collared, long sleeved loose-fitting black jacket, over similar colored pants over a form-fitting grey shirt. He also wore a dark grey band on his left wrist and dark grey running boots. Later own in the series Raziel will start wearing the standard BlackFang Organization's black hooded coat with metal chains. Abilities As a human James had the unique ability to see danger, causing him to view people who couldn't see it as idiots. Another one of his human abilities was the impossible task of feeling happiness, or joy, any attempt would quickly fade away and he couldn't figure out why. Phenomenon Attribute Destruction Bloodless Techniques Blood Burning Techniques Special Blood Burning Techniques Book 1: Cursed by a Book 2: It is revealed Book 3: Raziel gains Book 4: A Poor Book 5: Raziel becomes a Book 6: The Devil Book 7: How did the Book 8: Its discovered Book 9: Raziel's goal is to Trivia * Human turned vampire after the laws which are in place between all five vampire houses were forbidden from turning humans anymore. * By truly surviving death and coming back to life, he was awarded the name of a Arch Angel, 'Raziel Secrets of God'. Quotes * "The world is dying, it needs guidance, my guidance." * "I'll break your soul, in to pieces." Category:Character Stats